Did you have a nightmare too?
by MonkeyTrouble
Summary: Dean and Sam are on a case - but they get disturbed by breathtaking nightmares. Rated M for some sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

**Did you have a nightmare too?**

**For D.F.R - The living Supernatural dictionary**

**A/N: This story is not to be taken very seriously since it was written as a funny story for a friend. It is not my best work because the purpose wasn't to write a perfect fan fiction - only to have fun.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or the characters - if I did they wouldn't under no circumstances even dream about being in love. They would stick to hunting demons.**

They were on a case, as usual, this time they were hunting the "demon of dreams" as their father had written in his journal. Dean doubted the existence of such a creature, but Sam was sure it existed even though they didn't have any proof.

"Look, Dad wrote about it", Sam said, "it's at least worth checking while we're here."

"Fine, whatever, as long as we check into a motel first, I'm not spending another freezing night in the car", his brother muttered.

They found what seemed to be the only accommodations in the small ruffy town located in north Louisiana, an old and worn out hotel. The desk clerk looked as old as the building itself and eyed them suspiciously when they asked for a room.

"We only have two singles room vacant", he said. "They're on different floors."

"Fine, we'll take them", Dean said before Sam had the chance to protest.

They got their keys and Dean walked ahead to the upper floor.

"Do you realize that we got separate rooms because that guy thought we were gay?" Sam spat out.

"Dude, he said those were the only one vacant."

"Yeah right, I bet there are a lot of people visiting this charming "tourist town" in the middle of September. Don't tell me you believed him?"

Dean paused and turned around to give his brother a fiercely look.

"Sam", he said, "just shut up."

They had only been in the town for half a day before they were convinced that the "demon of dreams" really existed. Almost every local they talked to knew someone who'd suffered from nightmares and eventually got mad, some of these victims had even killed themselves.

"There must be some virus", an anxious woman told the Winchesters. "As soon as someone has a bad dream they'll go crazy, thinking they'll be the next one to become a lunatic. The Patterson's even left town because of this."

They ended the night back at the hotel, taking advantage of the wireless Internet access. Sam frantically searched the net without success while Dean sat in an armchair, enjoying a beer and a meat sandwich.

"Dude, take a break!" Dean said when Sam sighed frustratedly for the hundredth time. "Why don't we call it a night? I'm gonna hit the shower anyway."

"Alright", Sam sniggered and closed his laptop. "I'll leave so you can play in the shower in privacy."

"Wha-? Bitch!"

"Jerk", Sam smiled and walked out of the room.

To Dean's disappointment the shower didn't provide hot water so he was out of the bathroom in less than ten minutes. He was pulling a pair of sweatpants on when the door suddenly burst open and Sam emerged, rage written all over his face. He walked fast across the room and, acting too fast for Dean to react, pushed his brother against the wall.

"You think you're funny, right?" Sam breathed through his teeth.

"Sammy what're you talkin…"

"…I thought I made it clear that we're through with the practical jokes. You have no right to put freakin' _eggs_ under my freakin' _mattress_…"

"What?" Dean burst out in a hysterical laughter, it was the most hilarious thing he'd ever heard and it was almost a shame that he wasn't the inventor of it.

Sam didn't find it funny. He pushed his brother harder against the wall and leaned closer to his face.

"Look", he said, "I'm tired and pissed off because we didn't find anything about that demon. So for once, I'm not going to resist and hold back. I'm going to do what I want to."

Dean frowned, what was that supposed to mean? _Do what I want to…_ was Sam going to punch him or something?

The next thing that happened made Deans heart jump. Sam leaned in and _kissed him on the mouth_. His tongue found its way through Deans slightly parted lips and kissed him intensely.

Dean acted on impulse and placed his hand on Sam's neck, pulling him, if possible, even closer. He felt an urge to touch Sam, to feel him, but his brother didn't lose his grip.

"Sammy… let go of me", he said greedy. "Please Sammy!"

"Shut up Dean", Sam grunted and took a tighter grip of his brother's shirt – only to turn him around and push him down on the bed. He laid himself on top of Dean, continuing to make out and Dean felt a hand entering his pants.

"You know what?" Sam whispered into his brother's ear, "I'm going to do things to you that you've never experienced before, things you definitely won't forget."

Dean woke with a start. He jerked to a sitting position, panting heavily. What had just happened? Images ran around in his head, it had been him and Sam in the dream and they had… had… He didn't even want to think it. He'd done it with a guy, with his _brother_ and worst of all – he'd been at the bottom. Dean shuddered at the thought. He went up and hit the shower, somehow he felt disgusting.

Sam walked back to his own room with his laptop under his arm. He was annoyed because he didn't found any information on the net about the case, and very tired. He quickly brushed his teeth and un-dressed and went to bed. He couldn't sleep though, there were too many thoughts in his head – thoughts that made him toss and turn under the covers.

Every time he closed his eyes he saw Jessica's bubbly face in front of him, giving him one of her golden smiles that had made his knees go all weak. Just the thought of her made his eyes go blank. He sniffled and turned around to face the wall.

Suddenly the door burst open. Dean walked in with an annoying face and threw his bag in one corner.

"That stupid son of a bitch! He threw me out of my room! Said there'd been a mixed up with the reservation…"

"…Jesus Dean, don't you ever knock?"

Dean paused as if he just now had noticed Sam.

"Oh sorry, didn't know your right hand was in action."

When Sam didn't answer his brother took a closer look at him. Sam sniffled and turned away, his hands covering his face.

"Sammy… are you crying?"

Sam didn't see a point with denying it. He sighed and met his brother's gaze, Dean had sat himself down next to him on the bed. Sam felt his brother's hand on his back, stroking him gently. Dean didn't say anything, he just held Sam and whipped away his tears with his warm hand. Strong hands massaged his breast from behind. A whisper blew in his hear.

"Don't cry Sammy, I'm here."

Dean turned his brother's face around and kissed him gently on the lips. Sam felt lightheaded and a comfortable tingling started to grow inside him.

"Flustered by just a kiss?" Dean chuckled. "You just wait, I have a lot more coming."

He pulled Sam close to him and kissed him intensely. Their tongues intervened as Dean pulled his brother down underneath him on the bed. Sam started to grab Dean, on his arms, on his chest and tugged on his pajama pants. Dean broke the kiss, grabbing Sam's arms and held them in a firm grip above his head.

"Take it easy, baby. I'm going to make you completely mine, so don't rush."

He kissed his brother again, without releasing his arms, continuing down his jaw line and down his neck. Sam could only sigh in pleasure. He loved being held by Dean, to feel safe and secure in his brothers arms. He hardly noticed that Dean undid his belt and tied it to the head board before he realized that he couldn't move his arms.

"Dean, what have you done?!" Sam explained. "Release me!"

"No", Dean sniggered, "it will be much more fun this way."

Sam struggled against Dean's kisses but did nothing but moaned in pleasure when his brother went down his briefs.

"Dean… no!" Sam gasped.

He felt how Dean grabbed his member. Hard.

"Whoa, Sammy!" Dean chuckled, "you certainly didn't need any warm up."

"Pl-please…" Sam moved his hips, looking at his brother with desire.

"Take it easy baby, I'm coming." Dean smiled happily and moved down a bit. "Are you ready Sammy? I'm coming in."

"Dean!" Sam pounded the door to the hotel room. "Dean, open up, I need to talk to you!"

The door opened into a small creak.

"What is it?" Dean's voice sounded fiercely.

"I had… a nightmare last night. I think it was the work of the demon!"

"Huh?"

"Yeah, I bet he knows we're after him. If he knows we're here he must be close by. Come on, let's go hunt him."

"I don't think I'm coming Sammy."

"What?" Sam queried.

His brother was like a blood thirsty tiger when it came to hunting supernatural spirits.

"I…I don't feel well, you can go without me. Take the car."

"Really?" his brother said incredulously, forgetting his previously suspicions. "Aw, thanks Dean!"

Sam didn't return until midnight. He was dirty and limped slightly. The demon had been a really nasty one and he surely could have used Dean's help exorcising it. He'd tried calling his cell several times through the day but his brother hadn't picked up. Sam left a message telling him he'd succeeded with the operation and headed back. At least now Dean knew he was safe.

When he parked the car he saw Dean standing on the driveway along with their bags.

"What's happening?" Sam stepped out of the car.

"I've taken our things and paid the rooms. Now let's get the hell out of here."

"Sure, but why?"

"Because I said so, that's why. Now get in."

Sam opened the passenger's door but Dean stopped him.

"Do you mind sitting in the back?"

"Dean", his brother said firmly, "what's wrong?"

He eyed his brother and saw confusion written in his face. Suddenly Sam understood.

"Dean?" he said tentatively. "Did you have a nightmare too?"

His brother didn't respond, he just stared onto the ground.

"Did you dream about us?" Sam persisted, "that we did things? Things that is un-normal if you're related…"

"…what the hell, just shut the fucking up, okay?! Get into the freakin' car!"

Dean made a speedy start with his hand tightly on the steering wheel. Sam tried to meet his eyes in the rear view mirror but Dean kept them securely on the road.

"I had a strange dream too, you know", Sam said quietly.

He lowered his face to his knees, almost as if he was ashamed.

"We were in my room and you… started to grab me and you tied me up and… I liked it. It felt good."

"Sammy…" Dean finally met his gaze. "I'm not gay."

"I know" Sam sighed unhappily. "Me neither."


	2. Chapter 2

**__**

Chapter 2

* * *

Metallica was roaring out from the speakers when the '67 Chevy Impala made its way through the heavy rain in west Tennessee. Dean Winchester tapped his fingers on the steering wheel, feeling the beat of the music. His brother absentmindedly browsed through their father's diary, not reading anything in particular. Neither of them had spoken for almost the whole day, there were still unpleasant memories left from their last case in Louisiana that held a tension between them.

Suddenly the dark road was lit up by a lonely streetlight, showing a small roadhouse. Dean slowed down and turned left onto the parking lot without consulting his brother. He pulled his jacket on and reached for the door handle.

"We could use a couple of drinks, what'ya think, Sammy?"

"Sure, um.. go ahead, I'll be there in a minute."

Sam made sure that Dean had entered the roadhouse before he pulled out his cell and dialed a number. He waited unpationally as the signals went through and took a deep relieved breath when he heard Ellen's familiar voice in the other end of the line.

"Hi Sam, what's up?"

"I was just wondering something about a case Dean and I've been working on. Do you know anything about the "demon of dreams"?"

"Geeky name", Ellen answered. "No, I can't remember I've heard of it. Why? What's it about?"

"Nothing life threatening", Sam answered and hung up.

He grabbed his coat and headed for the roadhouse. It was loud and crowded inside even though the place had a deserted location. Beer seemed to be the big attraction and when Sam found Dean he saw that his brother had gone with the crowd – his right hand was holding a glass of beer and the left was connected with a waitress' neatly manicured fingers. Sam sighed and went to the reception to get a room. He needed to be alone, to think and most of all find more information about the "demon of dreams". He was no longer so sure that it was gone.

* * *

Dean stumbled up to the hotel room the brothers had rented for the night. His flirt had gone home, sadly she'd turned out to be engaged, and he now tried to walk up the stairs without losing his grip. He hadn't had so much to drink in quite a while. Dean luckily made his way up and wobbled into bed.

"Dude, it is three only o'clock in the morning." Sam lit the bedside lamp and eyed his brother. "I'm guessing you didn't get laid?"

"Shut up", snarled Dean, "she was busy."

Sam sighed and got up to help his brother get undressed. He pulled off Dean's shirt and took off his shoes and socks. When he drew off Dean's pants he discovered that his brother had a hard on.

"Dean!" he exclaimed. "God, you're so embarrassing!"

Dean chuckled. He helped himself out of his boxers and showed off his member to the world. Sam groaned and looked away. He glanced back at his brother and his heart suddenly skipped a beat as he saw that Dean had begun to jerk off. Sam's cheeks started to burn and he hastily looked away. To his horror he felt how his own cock started to grow. He only had boxers on and Dean moaned when he saw his brother's reaction.

"Come here", Dean said and reached out is free hand to Sam.

Sam sat down on the bed without hesitations. Dean's intensive eyes were too exciting to resist. Dean stroke his brother chest and released his member from the boxers. The way he touched Sam nearly made Sam loose his mind. His movements were too attractive and Sam felt blood rushing through his body.

"How're you feeling Sammy?" Dean smiled. "Is it good?"

"Too… much", his brother moaned.

Sam gasped when he felt how Dean sped up the pace, the movements growing faster and harder.

"No, Dean!" he cried and twisted, "I'm going to come!"

"Come then."

Sam felt his heart beating faster and faster and it was insufferable. He felt the release coming and with a loud scream he came all over his brother's hand.

"What an erotic sight", Dean said and smiled. "Although I'm still hard over here. Do you mind helping me out?"

Sam was too happy, he didn't resist for one moment when Dean placed himself over his brother and slowly entered him.

* * *

Ellen was busy mopping the floor when the phone rang. She leaned the repulsive mop to the wall and picked up the receiver.

"Ellen? It's Sam. Is it possible for an exorcism to go wrong?"

"What?" Ellen said, taken aback by the sudden question. "Has anything bad happened?"

"I think…" Sam started, "well, actually I _know_ that that demon I was telling you about is still around."

There was a pause in the on the other end of the line.

"How do you know?"

Sam sighed. He had a dream to provet it - a dream that made him very uncertain about his feelings.

.


End file.
